


sun glitter

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Sousuke with an undercut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: Sousuke joins him, rolling up his sleeves. “Do you need any help?”Makoto shakes his head and gives him a grateful smile. “No, thanks, I’m good. Besides, you must be tired from your journey. You should rest.”“I’m not tired,” Sousuke says as he helps Makoto chop some vegetables. “In fact, I feel much more revitalized now that I’m here.”“Oh? You love Tokyo that much?” Makoto asks, surprised. He always pegged Sousuke as someone who preferred smaller cities or even the countryside.“It’s not so much the city as it is the people,” Sousuke says, eyes boring into the side of Makoto’s head.***Or, Sousuke decides to visit Makoto in Tokyo.





	sun glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bringmemyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bringmemyqueen).



> This is my first soumako fic! I hope I didn't make Sousuke too ooc :/  
> But enjoy~

Makoto looks at himself in the mirror for possibly the hundredth and once again changes the shirt he’s wearing. In the far corner of his closet, he spies a yellow shirt and he doesn’t know why, but he thinks he’s finally found the perfect one. He isn’t wrong as the shirt emphasizes the brightness in his eyes and the healthy summer glow of his skin.

He clutches the front of his shirt as if trying to calm his racing heart as he thinks about seeing Sousuke after so many months. The other boy had called last week to tell Makoto that he’d be in Tokyo for part of his summer break, and Makoto had been thrilled, even more so when Sousuke suggested they hang out.

The whole week Makoto had been unable to focus on anything else except Sousuke’s arrival. He barely paid attention in class and when he was hanging out with Haru, Asahi, and Kisumi, his thoughts would always wander to Sousuke and what they’d do together in Tokyo. Kisumi teased him endlessly for his sudden absentmindedness when on one occasion Makoto had eaten the plastic surrounding the chocolate without even realizing. Makoto distinctively remembered that during that incident he had been thinking about how nice it would be to feed Sousuke his favorite chocolate as they cuddled together in bed.

But he always reprimands himself whenever he has those thoughts. After all, he and Sousuke are only friends. He has no idea if Sousuke is even into guys, and the last thing he wants to do is gets his hopes up. It’s hard though when they’ve been texting and calling each other so much these last few months. Every time Makoto hears Sousuke’s deep voice and soft laugh in his ear, he falls in love just a little more.

Even now, he has no reason to look good for Sousuke. They’re only seeing each other as two friends usually do. Sousuke probably just misses Rin and thinks Makoto is the next best thing. Makoto’s heart throbs. The pain is so sudden that it has tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. But Makoto straightens his back and puts on his best smile. He will not look like a moping puppy in front of his friend.

Since he doesn’t live far from the train station, Makoto insisted on picking Sousuke up from there. Just as he arrives, Sousuke’s train is letting people out. His phone vibrates in his hand and of course, it’s Sousuke calling.

“Where are you?” Makoto asks him after they’ve greeted each other.

“I got out near the ticket booth,” Sousuke responds, and Makoto’s eyes quickly scan that particular area.

He spots Sousuke, whose gaze is turned away from where Makoto is. “I see you,” he says and sees Sousuke turn to look for him. “Keep looking right.”

Sousuke does as he’s instructed and when his blue eyes finally land on Makoto, he smiles, slow and sweet, and waves. Makoto hangs up the call and returns the gesture, feeling a canon of butterflies erupt in his stomach.

“Hey,” Sousuke says softly when Makoto is close enough.

Makoto is just about to respond when his eyes stray to the side of Sousuke’s head. All thoughts leave his mind as he takes in Sousuke’s new—it _has_ to be new since Sousuke sent a picture of him and his brother goofing off at their family restaurant on Snapchat a few days ago, and his hair was normal then—haircut.

Sousuke raises an eyebrow in question. “Makoto, what’s wrong?”

Makoto gapes like a fish out of water as his face flares with heat.

Sousuke leans in close in concern. Makoto instinctively takes a step back, unable to handle the proximity. “Seriously, are you ok? You’re so red. Do you want something to drink?”

“I—I’m fine,” he manages, averting his eyes, even though he could really use a cold glass of water right now. “Really.”

How is he ever going to survive these next few days? _Why did I offer to let him stay with me?_ Makoto laments internally.

Sousuke lets up, but the frown stays on his face. “How far is your place from here?”

“Not too far. About a ten-minute walk,” Makoto says, keeping his eyes lowered. He bites the inside of his cheek before finally voicing his thoughts. “When did—when did you get an undercut?”

“Oh,” Sousuke automatically runs a hand through his hair, “just two days ago. It was getting really hot, but I didn’t want to cut all my hair so this was a nice middle ground.”

“I see.”

“Why? Does it not look good?” Sousuke asks with a hint of self-consciousness coloring his voice.

Makoto’s head snaps up to look at him. “What? No!” Then Makoto realizes that it probably sounded like the opposite of what he was trying to say and starts again. “I meant, it looks good— _really_ good. It suits you.”

“Thanks,” Sousuke chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck, head tilted to the side and eyes crinkling at the corners. Under the warm sunlight, he sparkles like a ripple of dark ocean water, something that Makoto used to once fear but now only has the desire to explore.

“Beautiful,” Makoto whispers, mesmerized.

“Huh?”

“Uh—” Makoto flushes and wracks his brain for a convincing lie. “Skillful! The barber must have been really skillful!” _Kill me, kill me now!_ he thinks as Sousuke stares at him with a bemused expression.

“Yeah, he was pretty skillful,” Sousuke agrees. “He did a great job.”

 _Yes, I can see_ , Makoto thinks, but only nods in acknowledgment.

When they reach Makoto’s place, Makoto immediately begins preparing something quick for lunch.

Sousuke joins him, rolling up his sleeves. “Do you need any help?”

Makoto shakes his head and gives him a grateful smile. “No, thanks, I’m good. Besides, you must be tired from your journey. You should rest.”

“I’m not tired,” Sousuke says as he helps Makoto chop some vegetables. “In fact, I feel much more revitalized now that I’m here.”

“Oh? You love Tokyo that much?” Makoto asks, surprised. He always pegged Sousuke as someone who preferred smaller cities or even the countryside.

“It’s not so much the city as it is the people,” Sousuke says, eyes boring into the side of Makoto’s head.

Makoto looks at him, heart hammering away as the words and their possible implication register in his brain. _Could it be…?_

“Open wide,” Sousuke says softly, and Makoto immediately does as he’s told.

The former pops a piece of carrot into Makoto’s waiting mouth, fingers briefly touching his lips and sending a zing of electricity through Makoto’s entire body. Makoto clutches the side of the counter to make sure his wobbly knees don’t betray him.

“How is it?” Sousuke asks, oblivious to Makoto’s internal struggle, and only then does Makoto realize he’s supposed to _chew_.

“It—it’s good,” Makoto manages to say even though he hardly tasted the vegetable since all he can focus on is Sousuke, and how domestic they must look right now as they cook together and feed each other.

The oil in the pan sizzles, signaling that it’s ready. Makoto is glad for the excuse to move away because his face feels so hot. He knows for a fact that the blush is bleeding down his neck, too.

When they finally sit down to eat, Makoto’s calmed down enough to be able to look Sousuke in the eye again.

When Sousuke takes a bite of the sautéed vegetables, he groans in delight. “This is amazing!”

The compliment shrouds Makoto in a cocoon of warmth and leaves him fuzzy on the inside. “Thank you,” he says, lowering his gaze bashfully. “I’m really glad you like it.”

They eat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Makoto decides to ask, “So, what do you want to do while you’re here? Do you want to visit any particular place?”

Sousuke doesn’t even take a second to think. “Not really. I’ve already seen all that Tokyo has to offer. Like I said before, it’s the people that attract me.”

“I’m sure Haru, Asahi, and Kisumi will love to hang out with you, too,” Makoto says, hoping the disappointment isn’t too obvious in his voice. “I think you’ve met Kisumi before, right? Not sure about Asahi, but I think you’ll get along with him—”

“Let’s go swimming,” Sousuke interrupts. “Right now.”

Makoto is taken aback at the sudden request. “But we just ate.”

Sousuke shrugs. “I’m sure by the time we get ready and reach the pool the food will be digested enough.”

“Um, ok.” Makoto reaches for his phone. “Let me ask the others—”

Sousuke stops him by placing a hand gently on Makoto’s forearm. “I was hoping it could just be the two of us.”

Makoto blinks at him in confusion, thinking he’s misheard. It almost sounds like—

“Like a date,” Makoto says out loud in awe before he realizes what he’s done and clamps his hands over his mouth. His wide eyes stare at Sousuke’s own and the surprise in them is so prominent that he knows Sousuke heard him. Makoto wants to cry.

Sousuke laughs then, light as the wind. “Well, you saved me the trouble of saying it first, so thank you.” He reaches for Makoto’s hands and pries them away from his mouth before tangling their fingers together. “But yes, like a date.”

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” Makoto asks in a small voice.

“I hope not because then that would mean I’m also dreaming, and I really don’t want this to be a dream,” Sousuke admits.

Tears gather at the corners of Makoto’s eyes as he tackles Sousuke into a hug. The two fall on the floor in a mess of limbs, and Makoto buries his face in Sousuke’s neck.

Later, when they’re sharing their first kiss underwater and Makoto’s head is spinning and his lungs are burning as he tries to pull Sousuke closer, he realizes this is what he’s always wanted: to be embraced by the ocean.  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!  
> My [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
